bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenshi/False
(Point of Origin) | averageheight = Varies | skincolor = Varies | haircolor = Varies | distinctions = Artificial Tenshi Distorted Appearance | averagelifespan = Unknown | primarypower = Kyōkōtaishohō | notablemembers = Kazuma Nishiki }} Giji Tenshi (疑似天使, False Angel), otherwise known as Pseudo Tenshi and Yakubyōgami (疫病神, Angel of Death) respectively, were a collective group of experimental s created by Kagura as part of the latter's racial research. Due to the nature of Kagura's experiments, many of the Yakubyōami became corrupted, their appearances and personalities having become distorted to a shadow of their former selves. Fortunately, a few of the Yakubyōami managed to subvert the corruption and survive mentally and physically intact. The true Tenshi generally viewed the Yakubyōami as aberrations and abominations to their name and often met them with extreme discrimination, with many of the true Tenshi hunting the Yakubyōami to near-extinction. Van Satonaka was once classified as a Giji Tenshi, going under the term Yakubyōgami, before he successfully relinquished this power. Kazuma Nishiki was also counted amongst their number. Giji Tenshi were able to utilize Wisdom but not at the same level as True Tenshi, due to the fact that they were artificially created. In order to utilize their powers, Giji Tenshi required more Wisdom than normal to be effective, which placed more strain on their bodies. Overview Biology Kagura claimed that the Yakubyōgami where the closest thing to a Tenshi without actually being considered one. In truth, however, they where closer to that of a Tenshi-hybrid rather than a full-fledged Tenshi. The parasite altered the host's spiritual make-up to make their host compatible with Chiryoku. Yakubyōgami where thus considered to not only be reishi-based beings but Chiryoku-based beings as well, with a unique dual-type spiritual signature; part Shinigami and part Tenshi. Van and Kazuma, uniquely, possessed a tri-type spiritual power. They where the only examples of Yakubyōgami who had also undergone , though this almost resulted in Kazuma's demise. Yakubyōgami have rarely been shown possessing the wings associated with the Tenshi outside their Kyōkōtaishohō form; likewise, Tenshi-hybrids possess either no wings at all, or have their wings stunted. Talia Kurokiri was one of the few Yakubyōgami capable of producing a pair of angelic wings. Much like Tenshi-hybrids, the Yakubyōgami possessed stronger physical bodies when compared to the Tenshi and was considered to be one of the primary reasons for their hostility (other than being False Tenshi). All Yakubyōgami who have ever came into existence where initially s trained as who possessed high levels of ; Kenji postulated that this was a precise requirement, otherwise the parasite completely corrupted the host, resulting in Soul Suicide. This means that, as far as physiology is concerned, a Yakubyōgami is almost identical to a Shinigami. They are capable of reproducing with a wide-range of spiritual beings: this includes Shinigami, Fōrun-juu, Tenshi (albeit unlikely), and Tsuji. Kei Yume more-or-less confirmed that a Yakubyōgami has much more difficulty utilizing their new-found power than a full-fledged Tenshi. The duo further noted that this corruption could be completely prevented through use of the Kyūtai or, in Van's case, suppressed for many years through sheer willpower; in the case of the latter he was eventually able to expel the parasite completely, removing its influence upon him. Talia's case was considered unique. Similar to Mashiro Kuna in regards to her , Talia was naturally predisposed to Chiryoku; she was thus resistant to the natural corruption that befell most of the Yakubyōgami. History in the former's Inner World. It referred to itself as an "Inner Angel".]] Kagura once claimed that the creation of the Giji Tenshi only came about due to the introduction of a parasitic organism to the target, which would then integrate itself into the person's body. Kagura achieved this phenomenon a number of years before the . This parasite was what facilitated the successful and safe utilization of Wisdom by the user. The parasite existed as a sliver of energy, with it taking up residence as an avatar in the host's Inner World. The parasite coexisted with its host in a unique and somewhat dangerous manner: it constantly siphoned off any leaked consciously or subconsciously by its host, could undermine the spirit of a to prevent the latter expelling it, and was highly cunning; Van Satonaka's parasite, for example, led him to believe it was an "Inner Angel" and thus the complete opposite to his Inner Hollow. Van was noted to have been injected by such a parasite by Kagura following the former's successful passing of the entrance exam into the Shinō Academy. He would eventually become aware of the abilities afforded to him by the parasite after fleeing to the , and would see quite some use during the war with Averian. He wouldn't learn where these powers originated from and how he came to possess them until many years after his experimentation, as Kagura and Jimi saw it prudent to wipe Van's memory of the event. It was unknown whether or not there were other surviving Giji Tenshi since a vast majority of them had become insane from corruption and were subsequently exterminated by Yakubyōgami Hunter, Lizael Hiromi, once their existence became known to the Tenshi Imperial Court. Under orders by Tenshi King Yahoel, Minamoto Kazuhira likewise hunted these corrupted Souls alongside the crew of The Serenity. The Tenshi where known for disliking even naturally born Tenshi-hybrids; the existence of the so-called "False Tenshi" affronted their pride. By the time of the Collapse it was speculated that only the barest handful of Yakubyōgami existed, with the most notable being Kazuma Nishiki. Kazuma claimed he was injected with the parasite during the First Spiritual War when he and Shinrei Hiroshi discovered Kagura's base-of-operations. Kazuma's case, however, was highly unique; Kenji Hiroshi, with aid from Kei Yume (a Tenshi himself), Sasaeru and Asataiyō, reverse-engineered the parasitic organism whilst re-writing Kazuma's base spiritual structure using the aforementioned Kyūtai. This rendered the parasite all but inconsequential whilst leaving behind the power it provided, without the corrupting influence that was usually inherent. Essentially this made Kazuma neither a true Tenshi nor a false Tenshi: in essence he was something in-between. How Kuro or the Tenshi Imperial Court view this is as of yet unknown. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Days of Carnage arc An unspecified time following the of a number of high-level Shinigami, Shiro Kujo becomes the new Captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, with as his Lieutenant. Shiro took it upon himself and decided to "recruit" his younger brother, Van Satonaka, into the ranks of the , by enrolling the latter in the Shinō Academy; whether he liked it or not. Van confronted his brother regarding this decision and even though he pleaded otherwise, Van is not given much choice by Shiro and eventually gives in, thus beginning his academy career. Shortly after passing the entrance exam Kagura selects Van to be one of a number of experiments for his new racial project. Van was abducted by Jimi in the dead of night and had a parasitic creature placed within his body by Kagura. Van was then returned to his home and his memories of the event erased. Over the years Van applied himself diligently to his studies and began to flourish; he became famous for his unorthodox tactics in combat scenarios, and did particularly well in Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Kidō, whilst performing poorly in Hohō. Van continued to struggle in his Hohō classes until he befriended Atsuya Tatsumi, whose assistance enabled Van to advance. Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Post-Collapse Kazuma relocated to Hama Town following the Collapse following a request from Van Satonaka. Since Kenji, Kei and Kusaka went into hiding following the Collapse, Van sought Kazuma out in the event that Averian ever targeted his wife and children. Kazuma agreed. It turned out Van's worry was well-founded: Averian attempted a solo invasion of Hama Town to silence Van, only to be met in battle by Kazuma, who revealed Van to have disappeared as well. The young man fought incredibly well, with aid from his Yakubyōami powers, and although he came close to losing his left-arm to the ancient , he nevertheless managed to send Averian back to whilst ensuring he could never invade Hama Town again.Emerging Flame: Kazuma vs. Averian Powers and abilities General powers *'Hakuai' (博愛, Benevolence): an energy-based blast-like attack which can be fired from numerous parts of the user's body. It possesses a high level of flexibility; Talia utilizes it as a cutting disc-like attack summoned from a single finger, Kazuma almost always keeps the energy sheathed around his Zanpakutō to augment his Zanjutsu, whilst Van hardened the resultant energy into an actual sword for use in conjunction with his Zanpakutō. *'Jikaku' (自覚, Self-awareness): refers to the hardened skin of a Yakubyōgami. During the battles over Kagamino City both Anika's vanguard and the Privaron Espada mistook this technique for the equivalent of . Both techniques are believed to operate under the same principles. *'Senken' (先見, Foresight): an ability which enables the Yakubyōgami (and the parasite) to see glimpses into the future, though how accurate this trait is is unknown. Senken often showed the Yakubyōgami branching paths of the future, leaving it up to the Giji Tenshi to decide their desired path. Kazuma was fit to correctly deduce that Averian would target Anna Satonaka and her children as a means of enacting his vengeance on Van, and put in place a number of precautions to safeguard them from harm. *'Jikyū' (持久, Endurance): the high-speed movement technique of the Yakubyōgami. It was notably different from the Tenshi equivalent, being somewhat inferior to the latter, but considered on-par with Shunpo and . Talia's usage was considered closer to the actual Tenshi technique however due to her possession of wings. *'Ryōchi' (良知,Intuition): a technique which enables the Yakubyōgami to gauge an opponent's strength without needing to sense their spiritual power. It is tied both to the Yakubyōgami's eyesight; Kazuma is thus unable to use this particular trait, and instead relies on the Tsuji equivalent. Release *'Kyōkōtaishohō' (強行対処法, Forced Approach): a transformation technique which is the manifestation of the parasite's power, which is complete with its own release command and name. However, utilization of the transformation brought great pain to the user, due to the parasite exerting a greater amount of control and influence over them. To the inexperienced Yakubyogami, there was an increased chance of the parasite completely taking over. Kyōkōtaishohō, in a similar manner to the wielded by the , are typically sealed in the form of weapons; Van's Kyōkōtaishohō took the form of an invisible sequence of chain blades wrapped around his body that would only be revealed when willed by Van to do so. Behind the scenes *This page is a complete remodelling of the Yakubyōgami page. The aforementioned article existed before the creation of APS's Tenshi race and fell into disuse due to a number of factors, one of which being the storyline surrounding them falling through. Following the retcon to Kenji-Taichō's work in 2015 the page was reworked to include the Tenshi and Kagura, as well as Van Satonaka, who was the primary Yakubyōgami before the concept fell into disuse. References & notes Category:Race